disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya Hart
Maya Penelope Hunter is the deuteragonist of Girl Meets World and is portrayed by Sabrina Carpenter. Character Information Maya is Riley Matthews' best friend. Maya isn't one of the best students in school, yet she still looks up to Cory Matthews as a father figure. She is deeply loyal to Riley, as Riley is to her. Maya is witty and is “absolutely magnetic in attracting or intimidating the people in her sphere as she cares to." Maya lives with her mother and Grammy Hart, who do their best to take care of her. Personality Maya is a bit of a trouble maker, and that gives her a "bad girl" image. It also gave her a bit of a popularity boost. She is witty and "absolutely magnetic in attracting or intimidating the people in her sphere as she cares to". Nevertheless, Maya can also be vulnerable. Also, she is very loyal to Riley, as Riley is to her. Maya acts over-confident and supports Riley when she wants to be like her. Although, she said she is not always proud of who she is. However, she is also very rebellious and won't hesitate to fight for what she believes in, even getting Riley into trouble, which Riley will try to get them out of. She is the female version of Shawn. Appearance Maya is a beautiful girl with a pale complexion, blue eyes and medium length blonde hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly, or naturally waved. She has a slim, yet toned and athletic figure. Relationships Family Katy Hart Mother Katy Hart is Maya's mother. She tries her best to take care of Maya and works as a waitress in a diner, waiting for her big break to fulfil her dreams of becoming an actress. Katy is currently engaged to Shawn. Grammy Hart Grandmother Gammy is Maya's grandmother who lives with her. She is a caring soul, with a zest for life. She seems very fond of Maya's friends, Riley and Farkle. May Clutterbucket Great grandmother May is Maya's great grandmother who abandoned her musical dreams late in 1961, but 50 years later, her guitar found its way home to Maya, thanks to Riley. Maya is not particularly proud to be from "a long line of Clutterbuckets." Kermit ''' '''Father Kermit is Maya's father. Friends Riley Matthews Best Friend Riley is Maya's best friend. While Riley is the angel who keeps it safe, Maya is more of the rebel who doesn't believe in following the rules. Even though they are nearly opposites, the two are extremely close and loyal to each other no matter their differences. Riley admires Maya and wants to be like her, much to her father's dismay. Farkle Minkus Close Friend Farkle is Maya's close friend and yet sometimes they don't always agree on the same thing. He has a crush on her, even though they often butt heads. Riley always tries to save him by intervening. Farkle also has a crush on Riley and he always tries to get the two girls to fall in love with him. Either way, they are extremely protective of each other, and Maya thinks of him as a close friend. Zay Babineaux Close Friend Zay is Maya's close friend, and the newest member of their group. Zay seems to find Maya attractive, but whenever he lets it slip, he tries to reword what he said. Lucas Friar Close Friend/Crush Lucas is Maya's frenemy, whom she later develops romantic feelings. Despite this, Maya and Lucas remain friends (though she forces him to date both her and Riley until he makes a decision). Otherwise, Maya is annoyed by Lucas' "Country Boy" attitude, and continually teases him. Cory Matthews Teacher and Father Figure ' Not only is Cory Matthews Maya's seventh grade history teacher, Maya also sees him as a father figure, since her father is absent from her life . Even though Cory doesn't think that Maya is a good influence on Riley, he doesn't try to break up their friendship. In ''Girl Meets Boy, he got Maya a smartphone and a set of color pencils. '''Topanga Matthews Topanga has acted as a mother figure to Maya ever since she and Riley Matthews became friends. Shawn Hunter Stepfather Shawn is the oldest family friend of the Matthews. He and Maya have bonded over their similar backgrounds. Maya's wish for Shawn becoming romantically involved with her mom, Katy, has finally come true as they are now married. Auggie Matthews Friend Auggie is the younger brother of Maya's best friend, Riley. They seem fond of each other. Joshua Matthews Crush Maya is Josh's friend. She has a crush on him. He'' may return her feelings, saying that she "grew up gorgeous." In ''Girl Meets First Date she tells him about her dream while they talk and stare at one another on the subway. Trivia * She tends to have Riley carry her school things for her. * Maya appears to have a collection of tee-shirts featuring classic rock bands. * She shares strong similarities with Shawn Hunter. * She thought she was a bad influence on Riley. * She is gifted in drawing, as seen in "Girl Meets Boy". * In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", Maya claims to not worry about stuff that she can't control. * She has developed an habit of scatting when she wants to avoid listening to Riley. * In "Girl Meets Father", Maya claims her father started another family. * In "Girl Meets the Truth", Maya admits that her father never sends her anything. * Maya's favorite thing at the Nighthawk Diner is the Tuna Melt. * Maya's mom told a tale on career day just like Shawn's father Chet Hunter did. * It is revealed in that "Girl Meets Smackle" that Maya has blurry eyesight, so she may need glasses. * She looks like her great grandmother, May Clutterbucket. * Maya called Riley a weirdo when she saw her note in the Art Book. * Maya has a pet ferret named Ginger. * She can throw a ball the hardest in her gym class, and she has good aim. * Maya has a crush on Riley's uncle, Joshua Matthews. * Maya and Joshua have met before. * Her favorite TV show is 'Red Planet Diaries' * The events of her fourteenth birthday are depicted in "Girl Meets Master Plan". * Received a friendship ring from Riley, and a locket from her mother, on her fourteenth birthday. * She might have been held back a grade or started school late, as being 11 in the 7th grade. * Maya was first reluctant, but is now open to the possibility of her mother, Katy, becoming romantically involved with Shawn Hunter. * She stills bears a scar on the back of her head from when she crashed her skateboard into a park bench during Farkle's eighth birthday party * Her middle name is Penelope. nl:Maya Hart Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Teenagers Category:Disney characters Category:Students Category:Females